Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to surface roughness measurement devices and more particularly to surface roughness measurement devices which can make measurements in difficult access areas and harsh environments.
Surface quality and finish play an important role in areas such as mechanical, optical, and medical, as well as in manufactured goods and electronic devices. Since roughness is such an important characteristic of a component that it is typically subject to quality assurance processes. In certain examples, the surface roughness control dictates the type of manufacturing process and can even affect the functional performance of the component. Therefore, a number of surface roughness measurement methods have been developed in the industry. These methods can be generally classified into two categories, i.e. contact measurement methods and non-contact measurement methods. Typically, most of the surface roughness measurement methods are for the outer surface, and there are a number of known techniques in the industry.
Inner surface roughness measurements tend to be more difficult, especially for smaller size components or components with narrow slots or openings. In addition to inner surface measurements, there are other situations that are not well suited for roughness measurements. For example, a component may have a complex geometry with a non-planar surface that makes surface measurements difficult.
Conventional techniques for difficult surface roughness measurements tend to have drawbacks such as being destructive, having a high cost and time-consuming in a manufacturing environment. Furthermore, the conventional roughness measuring techniques typically cannot easily distinguish the machining mark direction of the object to be measured, and the conventional roughness measurement techniques may not eliminate some parameter variation influence, such as material reflectivity variation, vibration in the shop, and so on.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for providing a surface roughness measurement device particularly for measuring the surface in difficult access areas and providing a precise surface roughness value.